The purpose of this proposal is to expand the research support capabilities of the Howard University Laboratory of Molecular Computations. This laboratory is listed on the world wide web site at: www. l .mc.med.howard. edu. It was established to develop a research program in molecular modeling, molecular dynamics and drug design. By expanding its resources, the laboratory can provide increases in the quantity and the quality of the research support that is required for Howard University to develop a state-of-the-art program in biomedical computational research.